Justice League: All for One ,One for All - Protectors of The Universe
Justice League: All for One ,One for All - Protectors of The Universe is a animated cartoon show created by Warner Bros. Animation & DC Comics. Main Pairings: *''Superman / Wonder Woman '' *''Batman / Zatanna'' *''Green Arrow / Death Empress '' *''Vixen / Cyborg '' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire '' *'' Kitsune Paladin / Black Canary'' *'' King Primal / Queen Hippolyta'' *''Zero / Power Girl '' *''Hawkman / Troia '' *''Martian Manhunter / Ryuinumiko'' *''Red Inferno / Huntress '' *''Mister Miracle / Big Barda '' *''Aquaman / Mera'' *'' Green Lantern John Stewart / Hawkgirl '' *''Blue Flame / Black Bat '' *''Col. Steve Trevor / Time Mistress '' *''King Phantom / General Phillipus'' *''X-Cross / Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' ''Plot '' ''Justice League '' ''Main Members'' * Superman ( Leader ) * Batman ( Second In Command ) * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) * The Flash * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * Zatanna * Cyborg * Ryuinumiko / Dragon Priestess * Kitsune Paladin / Doctor Fate * Mister Miracle * Big Barda * Captain Marvel / Shazam * Black Canary * Green Arrow * Lady Death / Death Empress * Zero * Supergirl * Power Girl * Black Lightning * Black Bat * Electric * Nightwing ( Dick Grayson ) * Raven * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Time Mistress * Hawkman * Troia * Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) * Batgirl * Huntress * King Primal / Immortal Man * Queen Ruination * King Phantom / Ghost Master * Red Inferno * X-Cross * Blue Flame * Firestorm * Mister Terrific * Stargirl * Space Cabbie * Black Orchid * Swamp Thing * Zauriel * John Constantine * Etrigan ( Jason Blood ) * Star Sapphire ( Carol Ferris ) * Emerald Dragon * Plastic Man * Icon * Rocket ''Allies '' *''Queen Hippolyta'' *''General Phillipus '' *''Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' *''Comissoner James Gordon '' *''Jimmy Olsen '' *''Cat Grant '' *''Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Ellen Yin'' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Vicki Vale'' ''Trivial Information '' * Naruto and Kagome are the youngest and most powerful members of the Justice League. * Naruto and Kagome were born in the DC universe. * Kagome is the daughter of The Shikon High Preistess & Queen of Dragons Midorkio and the Dog Demon General InuTaisho. She becomes the Guardian of the Legendary Shikon Jewel of the 4 Souls. She is the protector of Tokyo, Japan. Kagome is a mixed master martial artist and swordswoman because she trained under the best martial arts masters and master swordsmen. ** Here is a list of Kagome's powers: *** Unlimited Super Strength,, Super Speed, Invulnerability,, Flight, Nature Manipulation,, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality and Transformation. * Naruto is a Agent of Balance because Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are Lords of Order and Chaos. He was trained by Kent Nelson to become the next Doctor Fate. As a Agent of Balance, Naruto can use the powers of Order and Chaos at the tip of his fingertips. * Kitsune Paladin and Black Canary are said to become the most magically superpowered couple and rivals Superman and Wonder Woman as the strongest and most powerful couple on Earth and by extension, the universe. * Black Canary is Penemue, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel Organization Grigori. One of the most powerful Fallen Angels , she lived for about 20,000 years. * Kitsune Paladin's Paladin's powers and abilities: ** Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimension Traveling, Interstellar Travel, Magic, Reality Bending, Immortality, Super Strength, Super Speed, Summoning Magic, Holy Magic, Demonic Magic, Transformation, Flight, Martial Arts, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Existence Mastery, Life-Force Control, Matter Manipulation, Atmokinesis, and Quantum Field Manipulation. * Sango and Kikyo are the daughters of Midoriko, meaning that they are also Kagome's half-sisters. Sango is a master of Demonic Magic and Kikyo is a master of Twilight Magic. The are master Mixed Martial artists because they can use different kinds of martial arts. * Black Canary has all the powers as Kitsune Paladin with the additions of Light and Darkness Energy Manipulation, Angel Magic, Fallen Angel Magic, Reality Manipulation, Quantum Force Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Kinetic Energy Manipulation. * Lois Lane is the crown princess of the planet Tennoia. Her true name is Lois Tar-Lei. Lois is a Tennoian just like Scarlet King. She goes by the heroine name Time Mistress, Lois' body was transformed into a ultimate super tank by her birth parents so she can protect Earth and her has become a supercomputer when she was a newborn baby. She was raised by General Sam Lane, his wife Ella and her adopted sister Lucy. Lois has a high respect for authority and became The Government's first superheroine. Lois is a female version of Doomsday, but she believes humanity is destined for greatness. * Time Mistress's powers and abilities: ** Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Durability, Super Endurance, Super Reflexes, Super Stamina, Invulnerability, Immortality, X-ray Vision, Heat Vision, Superintelligence, Magic, Element Control, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Omnipotence, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electric Vision, Interstellar Travel, Dimension Traveling, Atmokinesis, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Quantum Force Manipulation and Quantum Field Manipulation ''A.R.G.U.S. D.O.M.A. '' ''Trivial Information / Important Facts '' ''Alternate Version '' ''Justice League: Action - Gods & Goddesses Among Humanity '' ''Justice League: Age of Gods and Monsters '' Category:TV series Category:Cartoons Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe